Our Love
by Amaya Kagamine -RinXLen4ever
Summary: A series of one-shots about Rin and Len! Chapter 7 up!
1. Why Can't You See?

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I'm not good at Vocaloid. . I'm so sorry. Q~Q But eh, I love Len and Rin. XD **

_**Lens Thoughts**_

_Rin's Thoughts_

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah, you know the reason I'm in the corner sobbing my heart out everyday? Yeah, it's 'cause I don't own the Vocaloids._

* * *

She never wanted to be apart from him. Ever. But she couldn't stand seeing him with those girls, smiling with that cute blush across his face. It made her heart squeeze painfully, and tears burn her eyes. Oh and how she envied those girls that could feel the soft touch of his lip's on theirs...ah crap. There went that damn warmness on her cheeks that was so common to feel when she thought of _him._

"Rin?" A familiar voice asked, the voice of the one that made her heart skip a beat, the one she yearned to be only hers, the one-

"_Rin?_" her thoughts were cut short by that same voice, a tone of worry embedded in.

"Hm? Yes Len?" she asked, opening her eyes and meeting those beautiful azure eyes. She felt her heart start to pound, yeah, _that _was a unfamiliar feeling. (sarcasm)

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking up at her worriedly.

"Of course I am!" Rin replied, crossing her arms and glancing away. _Lies, all lies! I'm not okay Len, why can't you see that? I love you, tell me you love me too!_

"Liar..." Len muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly as he moved closer. **_She's not okay, I can tell...god, I have no idea how I'm getting this jump of courage, but goddamnit, I'm going to make her better!_**

Rin backed away, feeling the roughness of the bark of the tree as she trapped herself against it. _Damnit, really? Stupid Rin, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She flinched as she heard the _slap! _of his hands hitting the tree, trapping her two exits.

"Tell me what's really wrong." Len demanded, staring into the eyes that mirrored his.

"N-Nothing's wrong, I'm f-fine." Rin stuttered back, the beat of her heart increasing so much she was sure Len would hear it.

"_Lies._" Len hissed, moving closer so his forehead nearly rested on hers. "Tell me the truth." he demanded.

_Now or never. Now or never, now or never...I want to tell him. I'm at the point of giving up. I want him to be mine...not theirs. The teal girl, or the pink one, or even the blue boy! _

"_I love you!_" Rin burst out, squeezing her eyes shut and hitting her balled up fists against his chest. "I've always loved you, yet you paraded those girls in front of me! Why couldn't you love me too? Why couldn't you _see_?"

Silence met her outburst. She opened her eyes, staring down at his shoes, a blank look in her eyes.

"I love you too Rin...why can't _you _see?" Len whispered, pulling her to his chest in a suffocating hug. Rin's eyes widened, then softened, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged back, her arms wrapping around his back as she buried her head in his chest.

"Thank you..." Rin whispered, leaning up and kissing him.

_Finally...I can feel his lips...which strangely taste like...bananas?_

_

* * *

_

Hope ya liked! ;P


	2. All Because Of That Damn Cherry Lipgloss

Well...I got 6 reviewssss! *fangirl squeal* I love you, reviewers~

Just remember to keep reviewing, because I get depressed and bored if no one reviews. Q~Q

And I'm sorry, but I will just update it whenever I can/want. But remember, review enough, I'll update faster!

Now! I know this one is slightly awkward but...whatever. I'm sort of in a awkward mood.

Oh yeah, told in Len's POV.

Title is in the chapter picker thingy. Yeah, I know, Lip Gloss is spelt wrong, but I ran outta room...

(sigh)

Oh yes.

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, I do _not _own Vocaloid. If I did, Rin and Len would be together. End. Of. Story. So quit bothering me.

* * *

Why did she have to do that to me?

I mean, _really!_ She _knew _that drove me insane!

…

Oh.

That explains it.

Well still!

That damn shiny lip gloss rolled over her soft, plump lips...

Am I drooling?

_**PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE DROOLING!**_

I'll_ never _live that down!

"Len?" she asked, her innocent quirk in her voice masking the true evil of that blonde haired teen.

Psh.

If only they knew the torture she put me through.

Parading around in those short-shorts, and that shirt that if you sneezed near her, the breeze would blow it up to her _neck._

"Len? Ya there?" Rin questioned me, her face inches away from mine.

Ooooh, she's gooood.

But I won't be tricked into her game!

I stepped back a bit, praying there wasn't a blush across my cheeks.

"What?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Do you like my new lip gloss?" she asked, a sweet smile spread across her face as she intertwined her fingers together in front of her hips, pushing her B cups forward.

Damn her!

What have I ever done that was so wrong?

_**HONESTLY! **_

I've been a good boy, really!

…

…

Man that sounded bad.

Oh well.

"Uh, I guess?" I replied uncertainly, looking at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"What? I'm not aloud to ask my brother if he likes my lip gloss?" Rin pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"No, no, you can..." I backtracked, rubbing the back of my neck.

I _really _didn't want to get caught up in one of her road roller rampages.

Rin stepped closer, a sly smirk on her face.

God, she was so close...I could feel her hot breath hitting my nose and cheeks, creating a blush across my face.

DAMN.

She was way too good.

Rin's smirk widened as she stepped even closer, making her warm breath hit my lip.

If I leaned forward just a little...

No, no!

Bad Len, bad!

I can't!

She's my sister!

...

Wait, no, it's not like I wouldn't want to!

…

Ah, wait, I mean...ughhhh.

I've dreamt of it before, alright?

I admit it!

Hm...

Wait...

If I kissed her, I don't think she would expect it...

I think she expects me to back away and say "S-Stop R-Rin!"

Well...

This could turn out in my favor.

I stepped back the smallest bit, willing the blush to stay across my cheeks.

Rin covered her mouth, obviously holding back a giggle.

That was my chance.

I pulled her arm away from her mouth quickly, springing forward.

Oh how I loved the look of pure shock on her face before my lips crashed into hers.

I felt her melt against me, making me smirk against her lips and back her into the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

She gasped, which I gladly took advantage of the opening.

I slipped my tongue in, taking it as my chance to explore her mouth like I had dreamt of doing since I turned 12.

…

Blame that movie she made me watch!

But that's a completely different story.

My lungs started to burn, which made me, regrettably, pull back.

I heard her uneven breathing mixed with the sound of my small pants, a smirk still planted on my face as she looked up at me with her big cerulean eyes, her golden locks disheveled and sticking up everywhere around her snow white bow.

"I _do _like how your lip gloss looks, but I like how it tastes better." I said, smirking at the blush on her face before diving in for another kiss.

* * *

Yayyy~ Best story so far for me! Longest 1 too. D:

...

I think.

Well, hope You liked!

Review for me!

~Amaya Kagamine


	3. Say It!

I love how everyone told me to write even more even after I've updated this 3 times in the past 2 days. XD So I shall! Because I love my lil reviewers, oh yush I doo~

…

Never.

Speak.

Of.

This.

_Again._

Well, this was inspired by chapter 12: Talk in Of Bananas, Oranges, and Road Rollers.

Check it out and her other work, she's amazing. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except this laptop. *hugs laptop* BACK OFF!

* * *

"Len!" Rin called, walking over to her brother. He turned around, looking at her as she stood in front of the fridge.

"Yes?" he asked as she stood in front of him, looking down into her ocean eyes.

"Hey, um I need you to help me with homework." Rin said, looking up at him.

"What homework?" he questioned, arching a brow.

"Some Psychology homework for Science." Rin says, rifling through her binder. She pulls out a piece of paper, handing it over to him. "You know Mr. Takamoya? Yeah, it's for him."

Len skims through the lines on the paper and sure enough, they had to do a Psychology experiment about something about the brain being wired differently with two people.

"What do you have to do?" Len asks, handing her back the paper.

"Well we have to do that thing they do in shows, you know in therapy? Where they say one word and you say the first thing that pops into your head." Rin explains, moving past him and reaching into the fridge, producing an orange and banana. She moves him away from the fridge, closing the door and holding the banana out to him.

He nods, accepting the banana and peeling it down the sides. "Oh, that? That's easy." he says, biting off a chunk.

"I know, but we have to have another person to ask us and record what we say." Rin replied, peeling her orange and biting in.

"That's really gross Rin. At least _cut _it first." her brother said, recoiling in disgust.

She just rolled her eyes and bit into it again, savoring the tangy taste of her precious oranges.

"So, are you going to help?" she asked after swallowing, walking over to the couch and sitting down, stretching her legs out.

"Of course I am." Len replied, sitting next to her, "So is it just any random word?"

Rin nodded, throwing her orange carcass into the small trash can by the couch, looking to Len and grabbing his banana peel and throwing it in too.

"M'kay." Len murmured, turning to face her. Rin mimicked him, crossing her legs and playing with her arm warmers.

"Okay...um, yellow." Len said, looking at her.

"Road Roller." Rin instantly replied.

Len chuckled a little, thinking of a word. "Uh...round."

"Orange!" Rin cheerily replied, grinning.

"Kokoro."

"Kiseki." Rin said after some thought, tilting her head.

"Left?"

"Len."

"Precious."

"You."

Len sat silent for a moment, looking at his twin.

"What?" she questioned him, cocking her head to the side and looking at him with her big eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Len replied, trying to think of another word.

"Supreme."

"Ruler of the world."

"Ocean."

"Your eyes."

Yet again, her reply was met with silence. A shorter silence, but she could've sworn there was some tension. Did she make him mad?

"Er...sing."

"Duet!" she cried happily, throwing her arms up.

Len chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Pink."

"Luka."

"Wall."

"Separator."

"Sacrifice."

"Human."

"Call."

"Why won't you?"

"What?" Len asked, a confused look on his face.

"That's what popped in my head." Rin replies, motioning for him to continue.

"Hold."

"Warmth."

"Spice."

"Player."

"Kiss."

"If only..."

"If only what?" Len asked curiously.

"It popped in my head. A few more, please." Rin said, playing with her bow.

"Bed."

"..."

"Nothing pops in your head?"

"Something does, but..."

"Oh..._OH._"

"Y-Yeah." Rin replied, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Well, let's cross _that _from the replies..." Len said, erasing the word.

"Date."

"Me and you." she said softly, looking down.

"Love." Len said, looking down at her.

"You." Rin replied, her face beet red.

Len stayed silent a moment before saying, "I love you too."

* * *

**~A.N.~**

Yeah, yeah, crappy ending. Sorry, I was half awake when I wrote this...

Well whatever.

Love me or hate me, you're still reading. :P

Wow! 5 pages!

Longest chapter I've ever written!

Whoo!

*party* X3

Now, I think you should go spread the word to other RinxLen fangirls/fanboys, and I'll forever love you. :3

…

Well, Len & Rin will too. ^-^

Bye~!

P.S.: I have no idea why it won't let me show the author name. Whatever. The story that inspired this chapter is in my favorites. Check it out!

~Amaya Kagamine


	4. Bugs Can Be Helpful, Once In A While

Story tiiiime~ Because I'm in such a freaking hyper mood. :D

Plus, I love the reviews! I was surprised you guys actually liked the last chapter.

YAYYYYY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid. *sob* It breaks my heart!

* * *

"_JUST EAT IT!_" Len Kagamine screamed at his twin, shoving it towards her.

"_NEVER!_" Rin Kagamine shouted back, kicking it out of his hands and against the wall.

"Damnit, you're so freaking stubborn!" Len yelled frustratedly, throwing his arms in the air.

"_ME? _Why can't you understand that stuff is shit?" Rin questioned, tugging on her hair.

"No it's not! Why don't you just _try-_" Len replied, getting cut short by a loud scream.

"SPIDER! AH! KILL IT! AHHHHHH!" the younger Kagamine twin screamed, jumping onto the couch and throwing objects around her at the small daddy long leg.

Len just sighed at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen, shaking his head. "Daddy long legs can't hurt you." he said simply, watching her.

Well did he really expect her to hear him over all her screaming?

She hadn't stop screaming _once _since she saw the spider, which was now bordering on 5 minutes ago.

What was Len supposed to do? He tried reasoning with her, but she wouldn't- no, _couldn't_- hear him.

"KILL _ITTTTT!_" she was whining, her eyes squeezed shut as she swayed back and forth.

Len sighed, yet again. He walked over to her, hitting the back of her knees and sliding his arm around her back, holding her bridal style. "Don't worry Princess-sama, I won't let anything happen to you."

Rin's face turned a shade of crimson as she stared up at him. "L-Len?" she stuttered.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Probably because of the fact that his ears weren't ringing.

"I think you squished it."

* * *

Well, my sugar high went away.

Whatever.

Really short, I know. But that's because the last 2 chapters have been my longest chapters ever, so I need a break. X]

P.S.: Yay! I noticed I had 3 new reviews while I was writing! How happy I am~

~Amaya Kagamine


	5. Fanfiction Mixup

So, I'm throwing a huge fit here.

I can't listen to Rin & Len's new append version. T_T

And my freaking friend _can, _and he's rubbing it in my face. D:

So Rin shall abuse people so I can take out my enormous frustration.

**Warning:** Character abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rin or Len, nor any other Vocaloids, may they be appended or not. I'm just yet another fangirl dreaming.

"Hey, where is Kaito-kun, Meiko-nii?" The oldest Kagamine child asked, her blue eyes burning into the brunette's, full of curiosity and worry.

"Running for his life." The drunkard replied, searching through the fridge for her precious sake.

Amaya's eyes grew dangerously large, horror flying across her features. "Why?" she questioned, blocking Meiko from her sake.

Meiko sighed, straightening up. "He pissed off Rin."

"Where is Len then?"

"Trying desperately to stop her."

Amaya sighed, already well aware of her siblings' crazy antics. She moved out of the way for Meiko, wandering off to go annoy Mizuki.

_**Read My Other Stories Also, Read My Other Stories Also...**_

A scream of "COME BACK HERE, KAITO!" was heard 5 blocks away as a giant yellow Road Roller plowed down the street following after a fleeing bluenette.

"I DIDN'T! IT'S NOT TRUE! I SWEAR!" Th bluenette screamed back at the fuming blonde girl driving the said vehicle.

"Rin, really, he didn't!" A similar blonde boy cried, chasing after the pair. "It was just a fanfiction!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR EVER TRYING TO TOUCH HIM!" Rin cried, speeding up.

"NOOO! RIN! PLEASE!"

A crushing sound was heard followed by high pitched evil laughter.

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! 'CAUSE I'M BOSS, BIETCH!"

A sigh was heard from the other blonde, "Rin...it was fanfiction...it was _fake._"

A genially confused reply, "What's fanfiction?"

There was a silence before the clear sound of a face hitting a forehead was heard before another deep, long sigh. "Rin, you're crazy."

"But you love me anyway!" She called down, a cheesy grin on her face.

There was a pause before he replied, "Yeah, I do. A lot."

Cheesy ending because he downloaded me the songs and sent it to me. :)

So this story deserves fluff.

Did anyone recognize the OCs from All The Flavors Of The World? :D

Meh, review!

~Amaya Kagamine


	6. All Because My Heart Was Broken

Sorry if its slightly depressing. I'll try and make it happy for you.

**Warning:** I needed to vent. Its something that happened to my friend, and it pissed me off to no end. So I put myself in her shoes, changed what happened a bit, and here we are. Of course, I know everything how she felt because she had sobbed to _me_, told _me_ everything that went down. Yup, now that boy is on my hate list.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nope, nope. No ownership here.

I hoped she choked.

Actually, I hoped they both choked.

"I hope you don't hate me." she had said.

I smiled that fake smile, teeth glinting. "Never." I had replied.

I wanted to bite her and tear out her throat.

I walked home, my heart torn out, completely numb.

And terribly, utterly _lonely._

I had seen that smile, seen it reach his eyes.

He truly was happy with her.

I stumbled into my broken home, with it's messed up "family" living inside, each seething in pain and hate, it was insane. I shut the door, remembering to lock it behind me.

I walked to my room, reaching my sanctuary.

That's when I completely broke down.

"Len, Len!" I sobbed, my heart breaking even more every time I heard his name.

"Why, why?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling as tears streamed down my face, a transparent waterfall of my pain.

What did I do wrong?

Couldn't he see I _loved _him?

That I'm _madly in love with him_?

Thoughts attacked my brain, screaming I wasn't worth shit, no one wanted me, I didn't deserve to live.

The saddest part?

_I believed them._

I believed every single negative thing.

My friends told me that I just lost a crush, to bounce back, it was nothing.

Only Teto understood the pain I was going through, comforting me the best she could. I could always cry on her shoulder, always there supporting me.

I laid my head back against the door, trying not to scream at the top of my lungs, "_What is this world coming to?_"

Questioning my sanity, my life, the point of living anymore was.

Why should I live?

The pain was unbearable. Better to die & be in peace.

What about my life? I have one.

Yeah, one that was getting more and more fucked up by the second. One that I had to hide away from people, or they'd pity me.

Was I going insane?

_Hell yeah._

I mean, who really is considering taking that damn knife to their neck just to make it stop?

Oh, wait, people not afraid of dieing. People whose lives are so messed up, they can't deal with it anymore.

They've came to the same conclusion as me: Dieing and resting in peace would be better than this shitty life.

Hey, it seemed true to me.

Sure as hell seemed like a good explanation.

Yeah, right, mother would be real proud seeing that on her daughter's suicide note:

"_You guys hurt me too much. So, if I actually go to hell, it'd be better than staying up here and breathing. Sorry, mommy dearest. Sorry that you had to see me like this._"

Yeah, right, like I'd ever have enough courage for _that. _

Knowing me, I'd probably just have someone kill me. Much easier than working up the courage to kill myself.

God, I was such a coward.

I knew Mikuo had run out of ways to comfort me, and hell, he was making it worse.

I didn't want him to help me anyway.

I sighed, feeling my face.

Of course, my tears had dried.

I could never cry for long, it seemed like my body always cut it off when I needed it the most.

I didn't mind all that much, just my body was such a bitch sometimes.

Too caught up in my thoughts to hear the knocking, or the footsteps, or even the sound of the door slamming open, I didn't realize someone was there until the door opened, causing me to fall back and slam my head on the wooden floors.

"Ow! What the fuck, bastard?" I shouted, glaring up at said bastard.

The bastard's face made my heart stop.

"Len." I said simply, staring at him.

"Rin." He replied, looking at what I was sure was a red puffy mess.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned after a moment of silence.

"I was yawning." I lied, refusing to admit anything to him.

"Liar." He sighed, sitting down next to me and pulling my head into his lap.

My face lit up into an even redder mess.

"I'm not..." I mumbled softly, burying my face in his leg.

"Is this about me dating Lily?" Len asked me softly, running his hands through my hair.

"Yes," I finally admitted, realizing I'd probably never be able to slip a lie past him. "I love you. You just never noticed. You never saw. I thought it was so obvious. I tried to make it so obvious."

"I do love you, Rin. I tried to make it obvious to _you_. I thought you liked someone else, so I went out with Lily. I'm so sorry, Rin." he replied, sincerity evident in his voice.

I leaned up, closing my eyes, and kissed him.

It was soft, and innocent.

We pulled back, smiling at each other. His smile faltered a little when he looked at my face, making me confused.

"Rin, you're crying." He pointed out, brushing some tears away and showing me his wet fingertips.

Oh.

I guess I was.

I smiled at him, kissing his hand.

"They're happy tears." I said, my smile getting wider as more tears poured down my face, just making me laugh.

I was finally happy.

My life had a center.

My sanity was back.

And I had a reason to live.

All because a blonde boy broke my heart.

Well, I know, crappy ending.

Sorry, but the real story _has _no "happily ever after."

Review please!

Also, check my profile, it has something very important at the end.

~Amaya Kagamine


	7. Roda Rolla Revenge!

So, I seen a Road Roller outside by my house...no one was around...so I took a picture with it! :D

I'm so happy~! ^-^

**Warning:** Character abuse. Roda Rolla violence. Insane twins.

**Disclaimer:** Things I want to own: The Road Roller, The Vocaloids, My Internet, and The Biggest Chocolate Bar In The World. Key word: _want._

* * *

"Len-Lennnn!" Rin cried, her face bright red and a flame burning in her eyes.

"Yes?" Len replied, looking up at her, "What's the matter, Rinny?"

"That idiot Moumaru flipped up my shirt!" she screamed, obviously quite upset.

Len twitched.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then everyone in the Vocaloid home heard a roar of outrage, followed by running footsteps (suspiciously sounding like _two _people running), and finally, the slam of the door. All the people in the said house ran to the nearest windows, curious on what was going on. Their ears pricked up as they heard the Road Roller start up (making Kaito instinctively scream and duck), tipping them off to what was happening. A collected sigh was heard as the sound of Len's furious cries were heard and promises of revenge were screamed into the air.

"_I'll kill him!_" Len shouted, in a blinding fury.

"Avenge me!" Rin urged, not exactly helping the situation.

Len sped the Road Roller up, Rin's cries encouraging his violence.

They rounded the corner, coming upon Moumaru's home. He stood outside, texting furiously.

"Hey, Moumaru!" Rin shouted, climbing on top of the Road Roller's small roof.

He glanced up sharply, most likely recognizing the voice from the smirk on his face. Said smirk vanished in an instant as he saw a furious Len, flames dancing in his eyes, as he gripped the wheel of the Road Roller tightly.

"Meet my Road Roller!" Rin screamed, signaling Len to start the Road Roller again and aim it at the perverted boy.

"Shit!" Moumaru yelled, turning and dashing off.

Len drove after the idiotic boy who thought he could violate his twin and get away with it.

This chase went for 5 minutes before there was a loud protestant scream of "NOOOOO!," a snapping sound, and evil laughter.

"I have avenged you, twin." Len declared, looking up at his sister.

"I love you!" she replied, throwing her arms around her brother's neck and kissing him.

Len vowed from that day on that he would Roda Rolla over _any _boy that touched his Rinny.

_**~xXx~**_

"Nooo! Len! I'm sorry! It was an accident! _I didn't know she was changing!_" Gakupo yelped, running for his life from the demonic banana loving boy as he sped after him in the Road Roller.

A scream of "_I'M SORRY! NO! PLEASE, NOOO!_," a snapping sound, and an evil cackle was heard and that was the end of _that _problem.

"That's why you _never _touch my Rinny." Len stated, turning the Road Roller around the corner and going back to _his _Rinny.

Sorry, the Road Roller sparked this story. ^-^

Plus, me & my friend today were talking about avenging each other if something happened, and I had climbed on the desk (thank _God _the teacher has a small bladder), and declared: "I'd Roda Rolla over whatever idiotic moron that even _tried _to touchyou!"

So, this is what popped in my head after that. ^-^

Hope you liked my random little story!

Review!

~Amaya Kagamine


End file.
